Ragna Adiks!
by Nookie25
Summary: My little version of Midgard! In the beginning, monsters have run amok destroying everything we humans have worked hard for. That past was saved before but now...now that the past is repeating itself...will humanity save its kind and bring peace back to i


**Author's note: Haller all! This is my first time to write here so hope you all like it! This one is contributed to all my friends in thePhilippines! That right! I'm a Filipino! Oh wrong…Filipina! Wee! Pls send me reviews just to know how you think of it! This fic is more of a comedy/adventure! Not much mushy stuff to! Enjoy!**

**Summary:**

**When the world has ceased to come to just, a group of warriors come together to stop the evil, which is trying to change the order of life around us…**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Ragnarok Online or any of its contents at all! WARNING: There will be displays of profanities and swearing in this fic so be warned. Other than the usual violence there are NO lemons, or anything displaying sexual activities though there will be some occasional mentioning of the said activity but no graphic or descriptive in manner. But do not be entirely dismayed. Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**HEAT, GARM, DOUBLES AND A MONK?**

**BY: Crosstherealm**

* * *

_In the beginning, demons have run amok all around us and had threatened us of our safety. Many brave men and women fought with all their might to save us from the evil all around us, they were successful of sealing away the evil deep inside an unknown chamber inside an unknown place. And because of that, peace has returned to us once again…_

_But now…the evil locked away for so long is now trying to take its revenge on us and because of this…the world is starting to return to its time of pandemonium…_

* * *

**Somewhere in the Sograt Desert…**

"Ei Kim how far do you think it is before we reach the city?" a petite teen probably by the ages of 18 walked towards one of her companions, she looked around her surroundings only to find sands after sands after sands all around them. The young blacksmith sighed. They were practically walking all the way to Prontera from Morroc. Their journey had been long, hot and certainly tiring as now they were still walking in an endless desert that seemed to go further than anything they had ever traveled to before.

The other teen who seems to be a rogue looked behind her back to see her friend. She too sighed and looked towards the other teen infront of them. "Kat, are you sure we're heading the right way? We've been walking for days now and still we're nowhere near Prontera. Don't you think we made a wrong turn or something?" the assailant (Author notice: assailant is another word for goon or is closely related to the rogue.) asked the girl infront of them obviously the leader of the group. The young merchant looked back at her two friends as well and smiled. "Don't worry why don't you, just a few more miles and we're there. Besides this is good for your body even though I don't like the heat." The merchant smiled and started to walk forward under the scorching heat. The two girls behind her sighed deeply and began to follow their boss

A few more hours passed them as the young merchant looked infront of her clearly and grinned. She called her friends who were in fact already near dead because of the heat. "We're here!" the merchant smiled warmly and ran ahead of them. Her two companions managed to gain enough strength and dashed towards the entrance to Prontera city. "Wow there's a lot of people today compared to last time we've been here!" the petite blacksmith exclaimed happily, her friends laughed and also looked around them. Certainly something was up. There were a lot more people that's for sure. The city was crowded! The teen rogue asked a hunter passing by to ask questions why there were so many people today.

"You don't know what's going on today? There's a big celebration going on at the town's square. King Tristan's having some kind of announcement being proclaimed there. I guess it must be important for him to announce it himself. You girls should probably check it out as well!" he said as he walked away, heading to the town's square. "An announcement? I wonder what it could be?" the rogue looked at her friends to ask the question why. "Don't know." They both said. "Guess we better check it out?" she suggested and saw that her two friends agreed to her. So they went there to hear what the king has to announce. As they got there, the place was filled with people. They couldn't go infront because of the crowd but still they persisted so they could hear the announcement more clearly. They saw the king with some soldiers proclaiming something.

"My fellow citizens of Prontera. Today, we face a tremendous challenge with our lives. The monsters all around Midgard are starting to run amok and have endangered some villagers scattered all over Midgard. Unknown typhoons and tsunamis wreck our beloved cities and destroy our daily commodities! I am requiring for your assistance to solve this unknown problem at our hands." And so on and so forth. The three young teens look at each other in disbelief. "And I thought the monsters were just being moody." The rogue joked. They decided to eat first since they were tired and very hungry.

They entered a restaurant and ordered some food and drinks. "I guess King Tristan really does need help. I mean, with all of these accidents happening." The blacksmith said while eating her meal wholeheartedly. "Aby, you know that we won't get anything if we helped. Besides, there are a lot of other people out there to help. Why be it us?" the rogue said. "Technically, the King said anyone right? It doesn't have to be us. We don't have to be in it, right? Ok, ok, lets just drop the subject and focus on more important matters like where are we gonna sleep tonight? I mean, we have money it's just that…all the Inn's are full."

"Your right about that…"

* * *

**Somewhere not near them…**

"Double Strafe!" two arrows shot towards a mummy heading close towards her. Mummies were all around her and they were really more than the usual number. "Shit!" the huntress swore as she prepared her arrows again. More than two. "ARROW SHOWER!" with that said, all the mummies surrounding her got hit and died. Again. Her breathing was ragged, she had only been inside the place for only a minute and then the next thing she knew, the mummies kept multiplying by number almost unbearable. "I better head back to Morroc. I'm running out of stock anyway." She said as she left the place. Upon heading out towards the exit she was something that she wasn't expecting to see at all.

"What is that doing here?" she asked herself as to hoping for an answer. She then quietly equipped her arrows as to not let the monster notice her. She was about to shoot it when it spoke to her…"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She was bewildered. How could a monster speak! "Wh—wh—what did you say?" she asked the thing infront of her. (Author notice: Some monsters in this story can talk.)

"I said, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Johanah." There it is again! The monster spoke! Not only that but it knew her name! Before she could speak the monster came infront of her in split second. She was shocked that's for sure. The monster was see-through as she can see the exit infront of her through him. "Doppelganger---" she muttered the monster's name ready to shoot it with her arrows. The monster smiled and transformed itself to the exact duplicate of her.

"You wouldn't do that to me now would you? I'm you, you know." It said as it took out its weapon as well. "Try me." The female hunter said as she shot the doppelganger in the shoulder. The monster cringed slightly but then smiled ghostly at her. It took out the arrow introduced to its ghostly flesh and threw it aside. "What!"

"Are you surprised? It doesn't hurt at all you know. Let me try." The doppelganger shot at her. She gasped as she got hit in the exact shoulder as the doppelganger did. Blood seeped through her clothing, staining it.

"Does it hurt? Too bad."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Geffen dungeon!" she held her shoulder in pain. "Yeah. I'm supposed to be there but…I was called. Told me to fetch Osiris inside there." It said as it started walking towards inside. The huntress shuddered in shame. "Why don't you kill me now? Like the way you killed all those innocent people back at Geffen."

"I'd love to do that but today is not the right time I have work to do so be gone and live. That mere would is not that painful. But I'm sure being spared is." It said as it disappeared into the shadows inside the pyramid.

* * *

**Back at Prontera…**

The young rogue looked at both her friends then sighed. "You don't suppose there's still one Inn left vacant. We could share a room you know." The merchant sighed as well, she took out a map from her bag and looked at it.

"This is the map of Glast Heim. Originally, we were supposed to be heading there to look for Alice. I heard she drops good items besides…those crystal pumps she drops are quite a loot." She added. Both the rogue and the blacksmith sighed.

"Kat, those crystal pumps don't cost that mush I mean, we don't need it you know."

"But Still!"

"Let's just drop it, we don't need that thing. We'd only be risking our lives out there." The blacksmith popped a grape to her mouth. "Ei look! Isn't that a monk? What's that doing here?" she asked. "I don't know, must be on vacation or something." They watched as the monk sat quietly on the bartender's aisle and ordered his meal. "Normally monks would stay at Prontera St. Abbey to meditate and stuff." Kat explained to them.

Before they could even say anything else a loud crash was heard outside followed by screams of terror. The girls wondered what was going on but before they could stand up from their seats a part of the restaurants roof flew open. There were debris's everywhere. They managed to get away in time and they went out to investigate what had happened.

"What was that!" as they got outside, they saw a whole lot of injured people all around them, some barely even able to breath. They looked towards the town square and found out what had caused this. A Garm was ravaging the village along with its pawns (sasquatches) wrecking havoc.

"Why's there a Garm here!" the blacksmith took out her two-handed axe, and so did her companions. They heard a cry of help coming from the town's square and they rushed to there in haste. "King Tristan!" the king had been knocked out unconscious by the monster. They were about to attack the Garm when all of a sudden sasquatches blocked their way.

"What is wrong with these things!" the young rogue kicked a sasquatche out of her way when another attacked her from behind. She turned and stabbed the monster to death before it even got the chance to attack her yet. "CART REVOLUTION!" the merchant roared as she swung her cart really hard, hard enough to kill at least 4 sasquatches.

"Damn it!" Aby made a kick and chopped a sasquatch in half with her two-handed axe. "Kim! Go after the king!" the merchant shouted as she killed another sasquatche. Kim nodded and ran towards the Garm. "_How come nobodies helping us!_" the blacksmith kicked again and swung her two-handed axe to the side slicing an upcoming enemy.

"HAMMER FALL!" she roared the struck the ground really hard, because of this, the monsters around them got stunned. Kat prepared her axe…"MAMMONITE!" with that said she killed every sasquatche dead. "I hate doing that, I loose more money that way." She whined as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead.

"This must have been a surprise attack, I'm sure nobody was expecting this to happen…" she said sadly as she picked up the loot the monsters dropped. "But all of them? I mean, if that was the case then…no…that's not it I'm sure. You can't wipe out ALL the people here in Prontera I mean, there are a lot of strong people here. I'm sure they would have given up a fight. And besides…a Garm's attacking the city…it's not that strong to wipe out all so what else could there be?" Aby said trying to be rational. "Well, whatever attacked the citizens of Prontera…it sure was fast. VERY fast." The blacksmith looked towards the town's square. "We better help Kim, she might need our help." And so they ran after Kim…

"AAAaaahhh!" Kim was knocked off by the Garm who was attacking her like a lunatic (Author's note: When I say like a lunatic I didn't mean like the lunatic. You know, the cute rabbit thing. What I mean by lunatic is crazy), other than that she was bitten by Garm in the leg a few minutes before. "Shit! Why is so strong! It wasn't like this before!" Kim tried to stand up but the pain was unbearable. "Damn!" As the Garm was about to pounce at her and bared its teeth on her again she heard a mammonite and already knew who it was.

"Took you long enough!" the young rogue threw her daggers at the Garm who amazingly missed Kat's attack. The Garm returned its attention to Kim, ready to pounce at her and bite her head off when all of a sudden…

"GUILLOTINE FIST!" (Author notice: Guillotine fist is the other name for Extremity Fist or whatever, the monk's strongest attack) the ground shook and they could see four Chinese words being formed and with one swift unknown attack the Garm died before it could even come near of the young ruffian. (Author notice: another word for rogue.)

The three travelers looked to where the attack came from and saw the familiar monk they saw at the pub. He was wearing a Bongun Hat that hid most of his facial features. He stood up and went towards them. "Are you three ladies alright? Did you get hurt by any chance?" he asked them politely. The three travelers were silent before Kat spoke up first. "We're alright." The monk took off his headgear to reveal two golden cat-like eyes looking at them. The monk had silver hair and handsome golden eyes and was very young and certainly cute.

"Thanks for helping us out there." Kim said as she tried standing up. "But it really wasn't necessary you know." Her wound bled even more. The monk went to her and healed her wound. When it was done she nodded him a thank you and headed towards the unconscious King. Leaving the young monk. "This still doesn't feel right. How come everyone's hurt like this? I mean, a minute ago this place was filled with people full of energy and now? And besides, where are all the soldiers that were supposed to guard and protect the King?" Kat kneeled down and looked at the King. "Beats me." The rogue said, soothing her wound that was healed a minute ago.

"We should get him fixed up." They then started hoisting the King, supporting him by the shoulder. Aby looked all around her, she suddenly couldn't see anyone. The city had suddenly become deserted. "Hey, where are all the people? They were lying everywhere a minute ago. Where are they now?"

"What is going on here? Where is everybody?"

"Just because a Garm suddenly appears out of nowhere and wrecks havoc all around Prontera and completely tires everyone in battle doesn't mean all of them could be wiped out like that. Where are all the knights and soldiers? Aren't they supposed to be protecting Prontera?" Kim said as she adjusted her shoulder that was rammed into the ground a while ago.

"This really doesn't feel right. Really it doesn't." they looked around, the only people they saw was themselves, the King and that Monk. Other than that, the place was deserted. "And I thought Glast Heim was scary." A few minutes passed, King Tristan amazingly woke up feeling like he's been hit by a peco-peco in the head. "Wh-what happened here? Where are all my people!" the King abruptly stood up and looked around the city. "What has happened here!"

"Your majesty, your awake." The assailant stood up after sharpening her dagger. The other two girls were playing cards while the monk sat there by the fountain. "My dear child, what is going on? Where are all my people?" the King looked terribly worried.

"We don't know exactly your majesty." Kat said as she placed the queen of spades down. "All we know is that a minute ago the place was filled with people and then the next, everybody's gone." And with that she ended her turn.

"Gone? How could such a number of people be gone just like that?"

"Like we said your majesty, we don't know." Aby placed her cards down in defeat. Kim went to them and gave the king a mastela fruit. "Here you go your majesty, you should eat this so you could feel better." The king looked at it and then refused. "You young one's must be travelers, I can't accept such a thing for you children need it more than I am."

* * *

**Back to the monk…**

The monk eyed them suspiciously. He then stood up and went to them. "Excuse me ladies but, I believe there is something wrong here." He said with complete politeness. The three girls and the king looked at him. "Yeah, there is something wrong here. All of a sudden, nobodies around." Kat said as a matter-of-factly. The young monk sighed and shook his head.

"That's not what I mean." That caught the attention of the three girls and not to mention the king even more. "You three young ladies are being deceived. He is not the king but only a wolf in sheep's clothing."He said dryly as he began chanting.

"?"

"_Summon Spirit Spheres_." The monk chanted softly as five balls of psychic energy appeared around him, encircling him. "What is he thinking?" the petite blacksmith took out her battle-axe, ready for a sudden attack. "Don't tell me he's going to attack the King?" and so they prepared for the worst. Fighting a monk was not easy and they all knew this.

The monk then absorbed the spheres around him as the spheres turned red, a red electric aura enveloped him as the ground started to shake and you could see tiny rocks almost levitating because of the pressure. "FURY!" he shouted as he punched the ground really hard and rough, enough to make a hole in the ground where he slammed his fist.

"Hey you! Who ever you are stop that!" Kim threw her daggers toward the monk but upon reaching him the sharp projectiles that were suppose to pierce him melted upon contact with the red aura surrounding him.

He began to concentrate even harder and began chanting, he closed his eyes and sincerely warned the three girls to get out of the way, finding no cooperation he opened his eyes which turned black as four Chinese words began to form in the sky with striking words as the sky seemed to darken and heavy blow winds began surrounding them.

"That---! I don't believe it! King Tristan get out of the way!" Kat pushed the King aside as the monk screamed "GUILLOTINE FIST!" and slammed his fist really hard onto the ground again so strong that the ground began to rumble hard, and then suddenly a crevice in the ground appeared from where the monk slammed his fist and it seemed to head towards the king with a very large amount of psychic energy and electricity.

Aby ran towards the way and blocked the massive shockwave heading towards her friends with her battle axe and screamed a battle cry desperately blocking the attack. Kim threw her daggers towards the monk after that she made a swift kick towards the monk's abdomen. Unfortunately the monk was expecting retaliation, he blocked the attack with only one hand and sent Kim smack towards a post.

"Please! You are all being deceived! Please listen to me!" he made another move and charged towards the king, fist held high, he did a Raging Quadruple Blow, which sent the king crashing towards the fountain, the three girls were stunned at this and then charged at the young monk, outraged. "YOU JUST KILLED KING TRISTAN!" he blocked all the attacks from the girls. Kim managed to analyze the monk and copied an attack from him.

"RAGING QUADRUPOL BLOW!" Kim did a combo attack at the monk while Kat used her Mammonite and Aby used her Hammerfall on him all at once. "Please ladies! Please listen to me!" he knocked the three teen travelers with his Raging Thrust and breathed deeply, he opened his eyes and frowned even more. "Before you all try to kill me again, please I beg of you to look at the imposter." He pointed to the corpse of the suppose to be King Tristan II. They looked and only saw the ruined fountain but no King.

"Where's the King?"

They then heard a weird decaying sound and turned behind them only to find the King in his worst and scariest form. His skin was falling off and you could see green scales underneath the decaying body. The creature moved and out spread a pair of black dragon like wings from the King's back.

"What---the---isn't that a---"

"King Tristan?" the monk eyed them carefully. "He is not the King, he was never to begin with in the first place, he is just a Mutant Dragonoid posing as the King." He exclaimed as he started chanting again. The creature finally shed its uh…skin to reveal a demi-human beast inside the cover of the skin. Kat took out her battleaxe and charged at it. She swung her axe to slice the monster in half but it blocked her attack.

Aby swung her axe and screamed Hammer fall on the beast, which made it dizzy. Few moments later after the 'Kill the monster in disguise' game, they had decided to head to the Sanctuary to rest since the whole city was a mess. "My head hurts…what is going on here? First, the place is filled with people, the next they're all gone and then we found out that the King is not who we thought he was…this is making my head hurt…" Aby said as she sat down. The others were too busy tending their wounds and playing cards, she sighed and went to Kim and sat next to her.

"Ei Kim, Kat, where's that monk guy? He was here a minute ago."

"Don't know." The young rogue said as she looked at the altar and sighed. "Whatever's going on I don't like it one bit." She said looking at Kat who nodded in agreement with her.

* * *

**Author's note: Whew! Chapter one is DONE! So like, hope ya guys like it! I REALLY worked so hard for this fic it even took me six whole months just to FINISH this whole fic. There are still some glitches here and now but please spare me the flames! The following chapters will be up next! Hope ya guys like it! READ and REVIEW! PLEASE! **


End file.
